sneak pecks
by twilightrules17
Summary: this is my little gift to say sorry for the lack of updates. some sneak pecks at the stories that I'm going to do.
1. the reunion chapter 1

**I don't own twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD'S<strong>** POINT OF VIEW.**

I looked at the letter in my hand.

_Dear graduate_

_You are invited to Forks high school ten-year reunion._

_The reunion will start at 8:00pm and will end at 12:00pm, it will be held in Forks high gym._

_I hope, that you will be able to come._

_Mike Newton_

Had it really been, that long. Ten years.

I hated school back then. I was always picked on, for lots of reason. I was smarter then the other people in my class. So they picked on me. They would push me, trip me up, take my books, call me names, pull my chair away and that was just in my freshman year, it was worst in senior year.

I could deal with being called names like Brainward, Geekward, Nardward and a lot more. Being pushed and having my chair moved from under me, but the one thing that hurt the most, was when my sister Alice and my brother Emmett wanted to be apart of the poplar group, they didn't want to be seen with me, so they started to pick on me at school, they would avoid me outside of school in the end they just forgot me.

Our parents Carlisle and Esme worked all the time. My dad worked at the hospital for very long hours, sometimes he would be working all day and other times he would work at night. My mum Esme worked as a nurse, that how they met.

That how it was for me, my parents working all the time and my siblings avoid me all the time, I was forgotten it's was like I had never been born.

I remembered the day I felt Forks

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Today was the day, were I would leave this hell.**_

_**My old car was all pack, it was just my suitcase I had to put in there and that was it, I would be free.**_

_**Dad and Mum were sleeping, and Alice was at Rosalie's house, well that's what she told Mum and Dad, when she was really sleeping at her boyfriend house, same with Emmett but it was his girlfriend.**_

_**I walked in to the kitchen and picked the letter I wrote, tell them were I was. I unfolded the letter and re-read what I wrote.**_

_**Dear Family**_

_**By the time you have read this, I will be gone.**_

_**I'm going to New York, to fallow my dreams to become, recording artist. I know you think it's just a dream that will never come, but I'm going to try.**_

_**Edward.**_

_**I folded the letter back up, and I put it back on to the kitchen worktop, before I turned around and felt the house.**_

_**I took one last look at the, house that I had grown up. Before I got in to my car and drove away.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Edward" my wife's voice called me.

I looked up to see my wife, Bella standing in the door looking like sin with one of my shirts on her, showing off her long legs. I gave her my crooked smile, which I knew she loves so much. Bella walked over to me and she put her arms around me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, as I remember telling her to stay in bed, because I was going bring her breakfast in bed.

"You were gone for ages" she replied.

"Sorry, love"

"That's ok, I forgive you. But if you forget again, you will be sleeping on the couch for one month."

I nodded my head; I know that she is joking about, sleeping on the couch for one month. I kissed her on the lips. I then show her the letter. I watch as she reads it.

"I think we should go" Bella says.

"Why?" I asked, a little confused.

"I think it's time to shown, them that they didn't, break you but all the things they did to you, just made you stronger." Bella explains.

I nodded my head, as I agree with her. Yes it was time to show that small town.

Bella smiled, when she saw me nodding my head.

"Don't forget, that we have a CD sighing later," Bella says as she turns to get some coffee.

I can't help but smile, when I remember the very first day, when I started college, here in New York, the day that I met Bells and the day were my life changed for good.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**I was walking through the doors, of the college.**_

_**There were lots of people standing around talking and laughing, with there friends.**_

_**I had been here for one week, and I was loving every second of it, I also had a friend called James hunter. He was a real cool guy to hangout with, when he wasn't dragging me to the gym.**_

_**My mum and Dad had only called me once, and that was to try and talk me in to come back and going to college to Alice and Emmett in **__**Port Angeles, and Alice and Emmett called to say, I was hurt Mum and I was only thinking about myself, I told them to go to hell, not in a nice way before I hang up on them and blocked their number. **_

_**I was so busy think about my old life that I bumped in to someone and we both fell on to the floor. **_

"_**I'm so sorry" the voice said, it soft like feathers, like the type of voices you think angle have.**_

"_**No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going." I said.**_

_**I looked up to see an angle with skin like sown, eyes that was like chocolate with long eyelash, long chestnut like brown hair and red lips that were redder then the red rose. I stopped staring at the angle.**_

_**I got up from the floor and I held out my hand for her, when she took it I felt a spark run up my arm straight to my heart, the angle gasped and that when I knew that she was the one and that my life would never be the same again.**_

_**And the rest is history.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

I walked up behind Bella and I wrapped my arms around her, before I kissed her.

"Mummy, Daddy" two small voice said trough the baby monitor.

I pulled away from Bella smile. Our four-year-old son and daughter were wake, meaning that they will want to get up and run around. I went to get the twins, while Bella made breakfast.

The twin's room was painted a soft white, with soft toys around the room.

"Morning Jane and Alec" I said to them, as I opened the baby gate, they were standing by.

Both Jane and Alec had a mix, of my and Bella's hair. They both had my green eyes. Jane was a little shorter then Alec. I could tell that Jane was going to be beautiful, like her mum when she was older. Alec I could see him as the more quite type of guy, but one who will look out for his family.

I couldn't wait go to Fork and show them, that they didn't break me that all the time they pushed me down and shouted out names to me, just me made stronger.

Look out Forks, because Edward Cullen is coming back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**I hope you like it**

**Review**

**Until next time.**


	2. Before i met you chapter 1

**I don't own twilight.**

**This is story will tell about Edward's life before The Reunion (my other story).**

**You can read the Reunion first if you want to, or you can read this one first. **

**EDWARDS POINT OF VEIW.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freshman Year.<strong>

"Hey it's Geekward guys," shouted Mike Newton, the other people in his little group just laughed as they pointed at me.

People have be calling me that name from the very start of the day, I just hoped that they will stop, when it's get boring and they find they don't get a reaction from me.

**(A/N: a bit of a time jump now)**

**Junior Year.**

"Ew look everyone it's Geekward," someone shouted.

There were Ews and freaks whispered. People looked away when I looked at them.

This I my life, people at my school hated me. They picked on me every chance they had, I did my best not to listen to them, but sometime their words hurt.

I carried on walking to the canteen, keeping my head down.

I sat down at the same sport I always sat on, and I wait for my brother and sister to come and sit with me like they normal did, but for the past few weeks they hadn't sat with me much. I hadn't been sitting there for very long, when I felt something like water being poured over me. I looked up to see poured the liquid over, only to see that it was it was my own brother who had poured it over me. I then notice that Mike, Jessica, Eric, Lauran, Rosalie, Jasper and my sister Alice was with standing behind him, all of them laughing.

"Moving it Neardward, this is the cool kids place now" Mike sneered at me.

"Yeah Geekward, why don't you go and read your stupid books" Emmett added, before laughing.

I just there looking at Emmett, shocked that he said something like that.

"Are you deaf Freakward?" Alice yelled.

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes as I got up and felt before they could fall, I thought it hurt when other people called me those name, but it hurt more to hear them from my own siblings.

I found a spot outside, away from everyone else. I sat on under a tree and I let the tears fall.

The rest of the day was more horrible then usual, but that was because my siblings were hangout with the very people, who made my life hell. The only thing I could hope for was they wouldn't be like that at home.

When I got home Emmett and Alice, made their way over to the living room and i made my way to the kitchen, Mum and Dad were still at the hospital. I got us some snacks to eat and I picked out a film to watch from, the stand. I went in to the living and I sat everything down, once I done that I went to sit next to them on the couch, only to have them look at me if I was alien.

"What do you think, your doing?" Emmett asked.

This took me a little by surprise, because we always watch a film when Mum and Dad are out.

"Sitting next to you, and putting on a film like we always do" I say confused.

"Well you can't, because the gang are come over." Emmett explained.

"So can you go, as you are making us look bad." Alice added in.

This time I got up and I went up to my room. I shut my door but I could hear them laughing. The tears fell from my eyes before I could stop them.

That night I fell asleep, after having cried for what seemed ages.

**The Next day.**

I woke up the next day. I got out of bed and I waked over to my bathroom, when I looked in to the mirror I saw that my eyes were red from crying all night. I splashed water over my face and did the other things.

I went down stairs, only to find that I was on my own. I don't why I thought I wouldn't be, as Emmett and Alice don't want to hangout with, I looked at the calendar on the fridge to see that it said the Twentieth of June my birthday.

Surprise no one remember, but that was ok by me I was use to it. I had breakfast before I went out to my car, with my school bag over my shoulder.

I had to wait a few minutes, for my car to start. My car was very old, I had it when I first passed my test. It looked out of place, when it was next to my family's cars as it was the only old one in the family.

I drove to school ready to begin, another day in hell.

**Lunch **

This morning had been hell. Frist Mike trips me over, in the hall way, next my chair is pulled from under me, third well people have been worse than normal.

I got to the canteen, only to found everyone laughing and pointing at me. It was then when I notice, Emmett reading my diary out aloud to everyone in the canteen.

"I would like to be a recording artist, when I'm older…" Emmett read, everyone laughed and pointed to me.

"Listen Geekward, people like you don't become famous. They become teachers things like that, where people like us with looks and _nice cars_ become famous, so stop your dreaming freakward." Mike said laughing as he took my diary and threw it at me.

For the rest of the day, people told me that my dream was just a dream and it would never come true.

When I got home, Emmett and Alice went in to the kitchen, they were laughing about what they had did today. I just went up the stairs and I went in to my room.

I cried my self to sleep again that night.

**(A/N time jump again people)**

**Senior.**

Yes only one more week, to go and then I will be free from this hell.

I knew what I was going to do, when I leaved school. I was going to go to college in New York, far away from here. Away from them, I couldn't wait.

I walked to my next class. People pointed at me, they shouted names out to me; some would say "EW" and others pushed me into the lockers or they would trip me up. I was use to this now, I did what I could the block them out, at times it was hard.

Emmett got with Rosalie at start of the year, and Alice got with Jasper at the end of junior year. They were worse them the others, because they were always at our house.

Sometimes I wondered, what happened to my brother and sister, who were my only friends and then I would remember, what happened to them. They wanted to be poplar, they wanted to fitting.

The day past by in a blur, and before I knew it. It was time to go home. I got in to my car and I drove slowly home. When I got home, I wasn't surprise to see that mum and dad already gone to work like always.

I made my way, up to my room. Once I am in my room, I begin to fill out forms for college. I already filled out ones for palace like Seattle and Port Angles, just to make my parents happy but I want to go far way, so I picked up some forms for college in different palace far away, palace like New York.

**Graduation day**

Today is graduation day, and I'm can't help but smile as to day is the day that I'm moving far away. Away from this town. Away from the people who push me around. Away from everything.

I walked through the hallways, of Forks high for the last time.

"Ew. It's the gay boy" someone shouts, everyone laughed.

I just rolled my eyes. Emmett had started a rumor, that I was gay because I don't sleep around, like many of the other people in this school.

I took my seat in the hall. I listen as the head teacher Mr. Book, talks about how we're the best graduates he's ever seen. Once he has finished giving his speech, he begins to call us up on stage one by one, to get our certificates. I wasn't surprised to see that Carlisle and Esme weren't there.

I didn't stay long after everyone had their certificates, just long enough for the photo. I then made my way home, when I got home I raced upstairs to finished packing. I was leaving in the early hours in the morning. Most of my stuff was packed, in the car ready.

When I finished packing, I put my bag by my bed so I could just pick it and leave, to save time I was going to sleep in my clothes that I was going to wear for the journey. I went down stairs, to get something to eat. When I got down there, I notice that Emmett and Alice were there, taking all about the party that was happening.

"Geekward!" Emmett shouted.

I turned around to face him.

"Just so you know, your not invited to the party tonight." Emmett tells me.

"Err…Emmett even if he, went he would have no one. I mean who would want to go with him." Alice laughed.

"Your right Alice. Who would want to go out with Geekward. No one that's who, unless they are like him though" Emmett said also laughing.

I quickly got some food and a drink, before I went back up to my room.

**Early the next morning (Around 3 am). **

I slowly made my way, down the stairs trying not to make a sound. Mum and Dad were sleeping, and Alice was at her Rosalie's house, well that's what she told Mum and Dad, when she was really sleeping at her Jasper house, same with Emmett but he was at Rosalie's house .

I walked in to the kitchen and I pulled out a letter that, I wrote for them. I unfolded it and read it one more time.

_**Dear Family**_

_**By the time you read this, I will be gone.**_

_**I'm going to New York, to fallow my dreams to become recording artist. I know you think it's just a dream that will never come, but I'm going to try.**_

_**Edward.**_

I re-folded it, before I put it on the kitchen worktop. I picked my bag up and I walked out of the door, carefully shut the door behind me. I turned to look at the house, that I once called home. I then got in to my car, drove down our driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**poor Edward. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Until the next time.**

**Review**


	3. the mermaid and the vampire chapter 1

**I don't own twilight. I wish I did. This Story will mostly be in Edwards's** **point of view.**

* * *

><p>I looked out of my window, as I try to block out the thoughts of my family, who are spending time with their mates. I mange block their thoughts out for a short amount of time, but soon their thoughts would come crashing back to me. I quickly opened my bedroom window before I jumped out and took off running, in to the woods far away from the thoughts of my family.<p>

I don't know how long I've been running, but I soon found myself in a beautiful meadow covered with wild flowers, it smelled heavenly. I walk in to the middle before I sit down. I sometimes wonder if I will always be alone or if one day I will find my mate.

I'm over ninety years old, and I never kissed a girl or had sex with one. Emmett thinks I'm gay because I turned every women down, who throw themselves at me human and vampire women alike, but I say that I'm just waiting for the right one to come along, which is true.

I sit there in the meadow, just watching the clouds and birds. I notice the wind picks up a bit, blowing the most amazing scent in my direction.

I slowly stood up from where; I had been sitting a few minutes ago. I start to fall the scent.

Boom, Boom. A heart beat.

_Is it an animal? _ I think to myself, I know that it can't be a human heartbeat, as I would have heard their thoughts by now. I stop running as i come to lake with a small waterfall. The lake is so clear, that I can see sandy bottom.

_Bloodsucker._

I turned around to see, two wolves standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the wolves should not be here. This is our part of the land.

_Shut-up bloodsucker._

_Sam is going to be so pleased, that we killed a bloodsucker._

I slowly started to back away. All of a sudden I find myself being pulled I to the water. The angry thoughts of the wolves ringing in my head, whatever pulled me under keeps pulling me along before it pulls me out of the water. I found myself lying on some rocks as I sit up, I look around and I find myself in a cave with Pearls, Diamonds, Rubies and other types of jewels lining the wall.

As I looked around the cave I was in. I spot girl in the water, pecking from behind a rock. She has brown hair, skin that is like snow and green and gold eyes, staring back at me.

_Mine_ I thought, as she slowly begins to swim towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**Until the next time.**


	4. unexpected love chapter 1

**I don't own twilight.**

**I have been reading lots of mafia and mobward, and I thought it'd be fun to try my hand at it. So here goes my first attempt at mobward.**

**Summery: Bella's family treats her like dirt. So when they get into debt with the most feared mob boss of Chicago, who just happens to be looking for a wife. In a bid to save their own skins they sell him Bella, for him to take as a wife. Bella soon learns that true love can be found in the most unexpected place. E and B.**

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" a man growled, as he looked at the three people before, one male and two females him who where all shaking like a leaf in a winters storm.<p>

"She's in the basement," the man in police uniform said, not even daring to look the man in the eye.

"Where's the basement?"

"The door to the basement, is under the stairs" this time it was the woman with dyed brown hair who answered.

The men don't look at her as he and another man walked over to the door that would lead them to the basement. The door was unlocked, they slowly made their way down the winding staircase that creaked every time they moved, when they got to the bottom of the staircase they found a young woman sitting an old mattress, coved with dirt, blood, cuts and bruises.

The woman looked up and saw the two men, coming towards her. She opened her month to scream but before she could even let the scream out, she felt something being stuck in to her arm before darkness washed over her.

A car pulled out of the Swan's driveway carrying the body of an unconscious woman in the back. The woman didn't know it but she was about to becoming the wife of the most feared mob boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**i know it short but the other chapters will be a longer.**

**Edward is 26 and Bella is 24.**


	5. wife of a vampire chapter 1

**I don't own twilight. This story will be in Bella point of view, but I may change the point of view**

* * *

><p>When face with a life, fill with hate and pain many people become stronger, they find a way to rise above the life they have been given. Sadly I am not one of these people.<p>

I don't have a name. My parents Charlie and Renée Swan if you can call them parents, hated me with all they have. Renée hated me because I messed up her life and Charlie hated me because he saw too much of Renée in me.

When I was about five or six years old they divorced. Then when I was about ten years old Charlie met Sue and she hated me with a passion.

When most children find out that their mum or dad is remarrying, they wish for a stepmother or stepfather who would be like their own mother or father. I wished for one who would love me, sadly that didn't happen.

Sue is a good-looking woman who could get people to do anything she wanted, including ignoring me. They say physical abuse is the worst but really words cut in to you more.

Sue learned that my grandmother had left me the house that we lived in and the bit of money that she had which wasn't much. Sue believed I was lying and there was huge sum waiting for me when I turn eighteen. Charlie never had a very good relationship with his mother, which angered Sue further. For some reason Sue and her brother Billy wanted the house which Charlie had no idea of because he saw the good in them and the bad in me like he always did.

Billy's son Jacob was the very pain of my sad existence. He was about two years younger than me but that doesn't stop him from leering at me every time he came over. The worst thing was Sue always encouraged him. It's was no secrete she what'd me to marry him why she wanted him to marry me I have no idea.

I don't have much money so I can't run away. Whatever money I make from working my three different jobs, always went straight to in the house expenses (meaning I paid for everything). Which Sue insisted was all about being an adult and the responsibility that comes with being an adult. Stupid bitch knew if I had the money I would run away.

My next pain was Sue's spoiled daughter Leah who hates me. I don't know what her problem is she had everything, including my room and all of my other things that I owned which wasn't much.

School was no better. Everyone thought I was freak, thanks to the wonderful lies that my cheerleader step sister had spread. I guess it don't help that I wore black all the time or the fact that all my clothes were old and had holes in them, but they were the only things Sue let me wear.

I was so lonely and suffering in the silence. Even my nightmares were black and white. I wished I could be strong and tell everyone to fuck off. I was slowly falling into the depths of depression. I had no hope burning inside of me as it went out years ago. I had no dreams not even when I slept. There is not a day that passed without me crying myself to sleep thanks to the harsh words from my family, even though I did whatever they asked me to.

The only light in my life was when I went to my spot, on top of the mounting. The sound of birds and the wind along with the smell of wild flowers was always soothing. I camp there every time the family goes out for Saturday and only return on Sunday night.

Today was on different, I sat on the blanket I brought with me. It was cloudy like always. I thought about my life while my fellow students were enjoying their life. I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to go to college and become a writer but I don't have much money.

I sat there for hours. I didn't know I was crying until a pale hand gently brushed my tears way, I felt a spark run though me. I looked up to see a very handsome man sitting next to me.

"Are you OK?" he asked. His voice was like velvet.

"Yes" I replied. I could tell by his eyes that he didn't believe me.

I took a minute to study him. He skin was a pale white, his hair was a bronze colour and his eyes were a rich golden colour.

There was something familiar about him, that made my heart swell up and feel like it would explode. As the minutes passed I felt this need to-be near him.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

The man slowly leaded in and pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly everything changed, everything that once held me in my life were-cut apart, but in their place were million of steel cables tying me to one thing, the very centre of my universe. The gravity that once held me down and tied me to the earth that once stopped me from move with freedom, no longer tied me to the life that I had once be given.

It was him. This man with golden eyes held me in place, opening the door to a new life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**please review.**


	6. the mob boss's queen of darkness chap 1

**I don't own twilight.**

**Title: the mob boss's queen of darkness **

**Summary: Bella makes her living by kill the killers can't catch, one night she finds a boy and girl lost and alone on the streets, she decide to take them under her wing, little does she know is they are the children of a mob boss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella point of view<strong>

I walked down the dark alley, my hood up on my black jacket. My body and my mind were still coming down from the high I was on. To night's kill had been easy to find, the man was waiting in the dark alley waiting for his next victim, but little did he know that tonight the tables would be turned and he would be the prey. I can't help the smile that slowly makes its way on to my face, when I think about the way he fought at first but then beg when he realised there was no escape from his fate.

I walk up to my two bedroom apartment, and I unlock the door. The apartment it's self wasn't that nice, the living room was small with enough room for a small TV, coffee table and a sofa, the kitchen had a small stove, cupboards, a fridge freezer, the bathroom was small with a toilet, sink and a bath, that left the two bedrooms they were both small with just enough room for a bed, wardrobe and a small side table.

I took my jacket off and throw it in to the washing basket. I notice my answering machine had one new message showing on it. I pressed the play button to listen to the message.

"_**Bella. It's your farther, I what to know why you dumped Jacob. I don't understand, he's a nice boy. Give me call."**_

I rolled my eyes. Charlie my dad just didn't get it. Jacob and me are never going to work; he's never going to have Jacob as a son-in-law. I don't care what Charlie say about him, Jacob is a spoiled brat who wants everything, that's one of the reasoned why I dumped him also he's on the police force and with what I do that's not good.

I walked in to my kitchen, to make myself a nice hot cup of chocolate; I opened the door for the fridge and looked for the milk.

_Shit I'm out of milk. _I thought._ Looks like I'm going out again to get some milk._

I put my red coat on before I walked out of my apartment. I made my way to the little shop, that isn't too far from the apartment. A police car flies past me with its light on, I watch as it turns the corner.

_Looks like someone found him then. _ I thought to myself, with a small smile on my face. I know I should hide the bodies better of the people I kill, but it's so fun to watch as people panic because they think there's a crazier kill on the streets. I carried on walking to the shop to get my milk.

I opened the shop door, only to see the Mike was at the counter. Mike was a pain in my ass, he never takes no for an answerer. You would think with all the times I've told him no, he get it but no he just keep asking me out and it was getting so annoying.

I picked up my milk and walked up to counter.

"Hi Bella" Mike said in what he thought was a sexy voice.

"Hi" I said as I put the milk on the counter, hoping Mike would get the picture, but then again this was Mike and he never got the picture.

"I heard you broke up, with Jacob"

"Yes I broke up with Jacob"

Mike ran the milk through the scanner.

One dollar it came up as, I handed Mike the dollar hoping I could leave without, Mike asking me out.

"Go out with me" Mike demand.

"No" I said, I quickly left not wanting to deal with Mike.

I walked down the street. It slowly start to rain, I pulled my hood up on my coat.

"Leave us alone!" shouted a small voice of a young child from a dark ally.

I quickly ran towards the voice, I know I maybe cold-hearted and some people would say evil, but I have a soft sport of children, I hate the thought of someone hurting them. I picked my speed up when I heard the laughter of some men.

I sported two children they look about four years old, surround by a group of men. I pulled out one of the knifes, that I had hidden under my jacket and throw it at one of the men, hitting him in the neck. The other men turned to face me when they saw that their friend was on the floor with a knife in his neck and blood run on to street from it.

The men started to run towards me, but before they could near me they all met the same fate as their friend did, I made my way to children pulling my knifes out of the bodies of the men.

"It's OK. I won't hurt you" I tell them in a soothing voice.

To my surprise they didn't seem scared of me, even though I just killed six men in front of them.

"What's your name?" I ask them. I tell that one is a boy with bronze hair and green eyes, the other one the girl also has green eyes and bronze hair; they both look like they are only four.

"I'm Eddie and this is my sister Shelly, and were four old." The boy "Eddie" replied

"Where are your parents?"

This time the girl answered "Our daddy had to work, so our nanny brought here, but then she told us that we will have wait and she went off with some man"

I shake my head; I have a feeling that I'm going to have a nice long chat with this nanny.

"Come on, your coming with me back to my apartment so we can work this out" I say as I hold out my hand for them to take, as we make our out of the ally.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's point of view<strong>

I felt the anger run throw me, like a fire as the guard in front of me told that my children were gone, lost on the streets of some place called Settle. I pulled out my gun and shot the motherfucker in the head.

I looked out of my widow that looked over the city of Chicago. I sent a pray up to the heavens that my children were all right, that they were safe.

I turned the TV.

"_**Bre**_**a**_**king news" **_**the news reporter said, **_**"the bodies of seven men where discovered to-night in sm**_**all c_ity of Settle to-night. The police believe that this is the work of a serial killer who has been work the past four years. We will bring you more on that story, when we have more information"_**

I turned the TV off. I sent another pray up to the heavens, that my children wouldn't die at this killer's hands and that my men will get to them before the killer does.

My phone vibrated telling me that I had a text.

_**We have found the rat, meet us at the warehouse - EM**_

_**On my w**_**a**_**y - ED **_

I smiled. I was looking forward to taking out my anger out on, the rat that had been selling us out to the police about are when our next shipment was. I pick my coat up from the back of the couch as I mead my way over to door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well wh<strong>a**t do you think?**

_**Edward is 26 **_**and **_**Bell**_**a**_** is 24**_


End file.
